


Have yourself a Merry Christmas

by PixiePoison



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Family, Fluff, M/M, Merry Christmas, and a happy new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixiePoison/pseuds/PixiePoison
Summary: A cute little one-shot of Beka and Yuri's first Christmas and New Year together.Merry Christmas everyone!And a Happy New Year!





	Have yourself a Merry Christmas

Yuri had been hating Christmas for years. Especially when he wasn’t in Russia. He thought it was just a bad excuse to feel better about a person’s own materialistic needs. It was stupid and unnecessary. And it wasn’t until his first Christmas with Otabek that his thoughts about it started changing.

 

Yuri had invited Otabek to spend the Christmas time and New Year’s in Russia, at Yuri’s place. He had been ecstatic when Otabek had accepted his offer. The two had been dating for only a week when Yuri had asked him, and if he were honest Yuri had been terrified to ask. Afraid it was a too big step so early in their relationship but Otabek had been very excited and had offered to do a small present buying for each other so they had something to look forward to for Christmas morning. And while it had been a while since he had actually had a tree… he had gotten some stuff from his grandfather and had managed to at least make his place a bit more homely and christmassy… He was really excited to have his home lit up like this. It made him think of Christmas with his grandfather.

 

Time went by much too quickly though and then he went from panicking about his home to panicking about the fact that Otabek was on his way. He had to pick up Otabek at the airport. He was not ready for this, he still had groceries to get for the Christmas dinner. He regretted all of his decisions right now. This was a mess, he was a mess. He brushed a hand through his hair as he made his way to the airport. He waited by the arrival hall, a bit to the side of the rest of the people and their families. His hood pulled low over his head, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face as he waited for Otabek to walk through the door. Just as he was about to check his phone to see how long he had been waiting…. There he was, Otabek Altin in the flesh (and leather jacket). A bright smile spread across Yuri’s face and he couldn’t contain himself as he ran at Otabek and basically jumped into his arms, holding on tightly as he hugged the taller man.

 

Yuri held onto him as he sighed happily. “I’ve missed you.” He admitted as he slowly let go of the taller figure skater. Otabek smiled and pressed a kiss to Yuri’s cheek before he took his hand and followed the Russian out of the airport. They took a cab back to Yuri’s place so Otabek could drop off his stuff. “I know it’s not much but I finally got my own place.” Yuri said as he opened the door to his apartment and he let Beka in. “I even got some stuff to decorate it for Christmas.” He said softly as he hung up his coat.

 

Beka smiled as he pulled Yuri close and he gave the blond a kiss. “It looks amazing Yura.” He said softly as he smiled at Yuri.

 

Yuri nodded as he went into the kitchen to make some tea. “I was thinking we could relax today and then tomorrow we can go out to do some sightseeing, and I actually wanted to go to the public ice rink on the square just around the corner. I thought we could, you know, do stuff like a couple.” His cheeks turned bright red as he said that last part.

 

Otabek had followed Yuri into the kitchen and he couldn’t help but chuckle when he heard what Yuri had said. “That sounds nice Yura, and then Christmas day we can stay in bed all day and unwrap the presents.” He said as he leaned against the kitchen counter. “I mean if you were planning to share the bed with me.” He shrugged and smiled. Again starting to chuckle when Yuri nodded, blushing bright red.

 

“I was hoping to.” He admitted softly as he looked at Beka with a smile. He was usually so confident or at least didn’t care, but Beka just made him so unsure and so shy. It was strange but he kind of understood it. He wanted Beka to love him, to care for him.

 

So their first day was spent watching Christmas movies, mostly Yuri being annoyed at how cheesy they were and making fun of them as Otabek listened and laughed at his jokes.

 

The next day they did the groceries and then went to the rink. Otabek and Yuri brought their skates with them and got onto the ice. The scene was quite cute. The two were skating hand in hand. Backwards, forwards, doing crossovers together. They even tried some synchronised spins once it got a bit quiet on the ice. They spent the entire afternoon just ice skating for fun.

 

They got home with red cheeks and laughing together. They crowded into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate together. After that they cuddled on the couch and just went to bed after a long and exhausting day.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning was Christmas morning. They spent the whole morning in bed, muttering to each other, cuddling and exchanging soft kisses. It ended when Yuri whispered, “Merry Christmas,” to Otabek.

 

Beka gave him a soft kiss and then whispered, “Merry Christmas.” to Yuri with a smile as he slowly climbed out of bed, shivering as he tried to find his shirt. Giving up when it seemed nowhere to be found and grabbing a clean one from his bag. Chuckling loudly when Yuri got up and he saw where his shirt had gone off too. “You look good in my shirt.” He said softly as he let his hand brush his shoulder softly before the two made their way to the living room, sitting down by the christmas tree to unwrap the presents under it. The two of them sat close, knees touching and shoulders against each other as Yuri reached out to hand over a present to Otabek.

 

The presents were all very thoughtful but it wasn’t until Otabek gave Yuri a present that turned out to be a photobook with pictures of the two of them but also pictures of Yuri with his grandfather and even with Viktor and Yuri. Yuri gasped and smiled as he jumped to hug Otabek tightly. “Thank you! I love y-it.” He smiled. Otabek smiled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

 

“I’m glad to hear that.” He said softly as he looked at Yura. “I am glad to see you so happy.” He said as he smiled.

 

The evening was spent cooking together and just enjoying themselves together. The young couple just enjoying each other and the time they had together. Getting to know each other better.

 

The second day of Christmas was spent in bed. The whole day the two lounged in bed, happily talking as they lied in bed, curled up against each other. Yuri happily lying against Beka’s chest and wrapped up in his arms.

 

They got out of bed by three to get ready for the Christmas dinner at Viktor and Yuuri’s place. They took their time, showering and getting dressed slowly. Interrupted by kisses and moments of holding each other. But by four they were standing at Viktor’s door. Otabek carrying a bottle of wine and his free hand entwined with Yuri’s. As the door opened and they were invited into the house of Viktor and Yuuri, a warm and homely place. Yuri smiled, it felt like home. He was at this place usually. The couple always inviting him over for dinner after practice or just wanting him there to keep an eye on him maybe? He didn’t mind, he had come to consider them as their family.

 

Otabek and Yuri took off their coats, to reveal their matching ties and ensemble of casual formal clothing. Beka however took a hold of Yuri’s hand again and didn’t plan on letting go as they went to interact with the other guests. Mostly other figure skaters. Both the Russian and the Kazakh mostly quiet when interacting with others.

 

The dinner went by smoothly, Beka and Yuri mostly listening to others. Mostly because the Kazakh was keeping an eye on him and keeping him from saying anything rude. And keeping him distracted with stolen touches and kisses. It was something that kept the Russian quiet and a bit nicer.

 

After the dinner they went back to Yuri’s place and fell into bed together, eagerly snuggling each other and enjoying the peace and quiet after the party.

 

* * *

 

 

The next few days were spent in quiet bliss in Yuri’s house. The two of them spending most of the day together, just cuddling and doing absolutely nothing. The two just watched stupid movies, cooked together and just cuddled. Ignoring as much as they could, considering they would be spending New Year’s eve with Viktor and Yuuri. They needed to enjoy the peace and quiet while they could.

 

New Year’s approached much faster than they thought and soon enough they were back at Viktor and Yuuri’s place. Both dressed in button-ups and ties, matching of course. They entered with homemade cookies to share and enjoyed playing games with the other couple, but right before midnight they snuck upstairs to the balcony, to count down outside.

 

 

“5!”

 

 

“Yura I want to say something before this new year starts.”

 

 

“4!”

 

 

“What is it Beka?”

 

 

“3!”

 

 

“I uh I love you Yura.”

 

“2!”

 

 

“What?”

 

 

“1!”

 

 

Yuri smiled and stood on his tiptoes as he kissed Beka deeply. “I love you too Beka, Happy new year.” He whispered as he wrapped his arms around Beka and smiled.

 

 

“It’s going to be an amazing year.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this. If you have any comments, requests. Feel free to leave them in the comments.  
> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
